


Snowfall

by solangelosunangel



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz spend a day at an ice skating rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-magic au.

Simon impatiently ran his fingers through his hair, and then pulled at the bottom of his sweater as he waited for Baz to lace up his skates. Simon, eager to get out on the ice for the first time in his life, had tied his quickly. Baz, who was honestly a little nervous about his first time skating, though would never show it, chose to carefully and methodically tie his laces, but he knew he could only prolong the inevitable for so long. Baz finished, his eyes fluttering up to Simon’s face, pink-cheeked and bright.  
When Simon ran his hands through his hair earlier, his gloves had made his bronze curls stick up in odd directions, puffed with static electricity. Baz scoffed.  
“Always looking your best, huh Snow?” Baz said. He reached up and flattened Simon’s hair for him. They stared at each other for a moment before Baz tightened Simon’s scarf and exhaled.  
“Well, let’s get out there, shall we?” Baz asked. Simon’s face lit up, successfully portraying his answer. Simon put his hands on Baz’s elbow, which was held out for Simon. Baz, as nervous as he was, couldn’t help but smile at Simon’s enthusiasm. They slowly shuffled around for a little, getting used to their skates. Simon pulled on Baz’s arm.  
“Let’s go faster,” he pleaded. “Unless you’re scared.” Baz was, though he wasn’t going to let any taunting from Simon get to him.  
“Race you around the rink,” Baz said, his lip curling. Simon got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“You’re on.” Simon let go of Baz’s arm and promptly fell flat on his face. Baz snorted, but ultimately bent down to help the Simon up. That backfired, and Simon accidentally pulled Baz to the ground, too. They turned into a giggling, blushing mess. Luckily, the rink was rather empty, with only a few couples who were too engrossed in each other to pay the laughing pair any mind.  
Using the sides of the rink as support, Baz and Simon lifted themselves off the ground. Baz skated around a little while Simon ungracefully scooted on the ice, his arms out like wings, trying to keep his balance. (Baz had a sudden funny image of Simon with bird wings. Or maybe he would have fairy wings?) With growing confidence, Baz started skating backwards, performing elegant spins and delicate turns. Simon, and frankly, Baz too, was surprised at Baz’s natural talent.  
“Ugh, how are you so good at this?” Simon all but whined, though there was a hint of laughter in his tone. Baz smirked.  
“Maybe you’re just exceptionally bad at this, Snow.”  
“Wanker…,” Simon muttered with small smile on his face. Baz thought he looked cute while he was concentrating so hard, so Baz skated over and pecked him on the nose. Simon moved his mouth up to Baz’s to give him a proper kiss. Simon’s skates came out from underneath him and he fell hard on his backside.  
“Nice going, Snow,” Baz said, yet again reaching a hand out to help him up. Simon groaned.  
They skated around for a little while longer, though Simon spent more time on his back and on his knees (and not in the way Baz would want him to). Halfway through, it started to snow, somehow making Simon fall down even more than he had before in some sort of cruel irony.  
The last time Simon fell, he just laid there on the ice, letting snowflakes land on his face and, every once in a while, on his tongue. Baz slid over and started skating circles around Simon.  
“Done so soon, Snow?” Baz said with an upturned smile.  
“Shut up, Baz.” He laughed.  
“C’mon, Simon. Let’s get those skates off.” Baz thought Simon looked adorable right now; he had red mittens on, a blue scarf pulled up to his chin, and snowflakes slowly melting on his pink-tinged cheeks and nose. His hair was disheveled.

* * *

 

Baz and Simon sat down with their hot chocolate at a small table outside the café, basking in the light snowfall.  
“Did you have fun?” Baz asked sincerely. Simon merely laughed in response, bright and cheerful despite his utter failure at skating.  
“You couldn’t seem to stay on your feet, eh?” Baz joked lightly as Simon giggled again. He childishly pouted into the mouth of the mug.  
Baz smiled. He knew that he had actually been the one who had fallen.  
Aleister Crowley, Baz thought. I’m living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website (I've written one other work on percyjacksonfanfiction.com). This was written based on a prompt sent in by sarahshumanski.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments/reviews or whatever very much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at fiftyshadesofthegreylady.tumblr.com.


End file.
